mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust
}} |- class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" style="background-color:#424242; color:#58FA58;" The image above doesn't belong to me. I can't draw to save my life. |- ! colspan="2" | Info |- ! Basic Info: | } |- ! Affiliation: | } |- ! Occupation/Job: | } |- ! Equipment: 'Backpack (Various contents)' |- ! Skills: 'Speed, Dodging, Magic.' |- ! Abilities: 'Phantasmal Flame Magic, Shade Magic, Dust Form.''' | |} Phantasmal Flames Magic He can control ghostly green flames that don't seem to illuminate the area around them unlike normal flames. They have the ability to burn ethereal beings as well as physical beings. The flames are much more intense in terms of heat compared to normal flames. He has to be careful when using these flames as he is not immune them and can quite easily burn himself with them. Shade Magic He can control ‘Shade Magic.’ He draws in the shadows of the surrounding area in towards him, often giving the area a contorted and disorientating appearance, the shadows appearing to be drawn towards him. He has a larger shadow then most and what seems to be black smoke or mist seems to rise off of him at times. The shadows of the area are constantly collected in an invisible aura of sorts; he uses the shadows collected in the aura when he uses his Shade Magic. He can run out of shadows if he uses too much of it in one go or he has no source to replenish the shadows from after he uses them. Shade Orbs He can create flame like black and purple Orbs that float around and follow him wherever he goes. He can launch the Orbs at his opponent in sidewards spiral pattern. These leave a dizzying and nauseating sickness on the person used on. Five of these cost him a quarter of the shadows he collected to use. Shade Weaponry He can create various blades and weapons from his Shade Magic; the weapons have a physical form but are weaker than their ‘physical’ counterparts. (Steel swords for example) However the larger and stronger the blade, the longer it takes for him to create it. The weapons take an amount of shadows suited for the size of the weapon. Gate Hold Gate Hold: He can create a portal of sorts underneath his target from which ‘dark horrors’ (Tentacles) arise out of to hold the target in place. The aforementioned ‘dark horrors’ also hold anyone unlucky enough to be close to source of the ‘dark horrors’ in place by what arises from the portal. This spell takes time to cast and he is open to be attacked while he casts it. Dust Form He can transform into a form made entirely of dust. He can move his dust form around freely, this allows him to enter and exit areas that a normal person couldn't. His dust form is not affected by normal winds however it is affected by winds created by magic. Anything else that can affect dust is applied to him however. This also has a short cooldown so he can't transform into it whenever he wants to. Backstory Notes and Stuff Well. It certainly took me long enough! I've been at this OC for days, weeks, maybe months. And of course the original files got corrupted so I had to rewrite everything. And even now I'm still to go over and stabilise everything I have on him. And everything I just mentioned is forgetting about the possible typo 'thta' might be lurking in here.. Ooooh yeeeah. I failed to mention until now that this OC belongs to 1NDUSTR1AL. Category:Characters